The Breakfast Club
by HarryPotterHGfanfic
Summary: A criminal, a jock, a nerd, a princess, and a basket-case all go to Marvel high for a detention that lasts from 7:00-4:00. They know nothing about each other. But by the end they are best friends. Breakfast club AU.
1. Chapter 1 - Saturday morning

**This is something I've wanted to do for ages but never had the time. This will be written in spare time sorry. Review, Follow, Favorite! This is set in newer times so dialogue is changed slightly. DISCLAIMER. I OWN NOTHING. **

**(Line Break)**

The time was four minutes to seven when The Pott's car pulled up next to Marvel high. Pepper sat slumped on the plush seats, awaiting her punishment. She turned to her father with a pleading look which he reteurned with a sad one.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this," She sighed.

"I know, sweetie," Her father ran a hand over his balding head, looking upset. "But you can't ditch school with your friends to go shopping."

"I hate being here on a Saturday."

"You know what, after this, we'll go shopping and buy you something nice. You like the sound of that?" Her father smile down at her. Pepper was tired of his patronizing tone and his childish looks. She opened the door, walked out without a goodbye, and stormed into the school. Like a stroppy princess.

Just after the Pott's car exited the school, the Roger's spick and span truck rolled into the car park. Steve's dad looked down on him.

"You know, because of this, Logan's gonna have to fill in for you at practice tonight," Steve nodded. He felt ashamed. And stupid.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, looking out of the window.

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again, okay?" Steve nodded. "Now get out, and don't be late." After an awkward goodbye, Steve also entered the school, in his marvel football jumper. Looking like a grumpy jock.

The Banner's car almost hit the Roger's car, causing Mr Rogers to flip of the woman driver. "Bruce you need to study at this thing," His mum told him. Bruce stared at his mum and sister.

"It's a detention, I'm not aloud to study. We sit in silence," He told her.

"Well, find a way," His mum snapped. His little sister 'yeahed' along with her. Bruce hated them. He slowly trudged up the steps of Marvel high. Unfortunately, he couldn't open the door as it was too heavy. He had to wait for someone else to.

The criminal of the school was almost hit by the Romanoff's car. It didn't affect his walking speed, he just ignored them. When he reached the door, he pushed Banner out of the way, and stormed in the school. Bruce picked up his books and followed after him. He was always being picked on. Always being called a nerd.

Natasha, dressed in her thick winter coats, slowly got out of the car. It squeaked heavily, the old stupid thing it was. It could barley hold her weight, and she wondered how it had survived her mother and father. She went to say goodbye, but Uncle Ivan drove off. Everyone ignored her. Thought she was a freak. A basket-case. She was the last to enter the school. It was now seven. The detention had begun.


	2. Chapter 2 - The talk

**Okay because of the love this got in one day (ONE DAY) this is going to be my main story. I write two others so check those out as well! Hope you like it!**

**(Line Break)**

Pepper sat at the front of the library, hoping to be left alone. She didn't want to mingle with anyone here. She kept her head down, only to glance up when she saw Steve slowly walking into the library. She liked Steve. They hung out sometimes. He sat two seats away from her and briefly smiled at her. They knew the rules of detention; no talking, just sit there and think.

Bruce Banner came practically running in after that. Steve knew him from around school, and how he could get angry. Bruce ignored them both, and sat behind them. He felt upset being there. He shouldn't be there.

Tony Stark all but strutted into the library, his head held up high. He winked at Pepper (and Steve) and stood next to Bruce's chair. Tony gave him a menacing glare until Bruce moved to the other table. Tony sat down and put his feet on the head of Steve's chair. He loved annoying Steve.

Natasha kept her head down as she walked to the back of the library and sat furthest away from anyone. She felt their eyes on her, but chose to ignore it. They always stared at her, why should it be any different today. She didn't bother taking her coats off. With them on, she felt safer, as though nobody was looking or talking, but as though she was alone.

When Natasha looked up she saw the blonde haired boy at the front till staring. It didn't usually bother her, but he wouldn't stop. Not until Mr Fury came into the room, and cleared his throat to make them listen. Steve looked to attention, Bruce sank lower in his chair, Pepper sighed, Tony scoffed and Natasha flicked her curly red hair over her eyes.

"Now, yall here for one reason or another," Fury began. He walked closer to them, his leather coat flapping at his heals. "I don't really care. But don't think that today you can just sit and," He looked at Tony "Relax. You will SIT in silence, and write an.." He left a dramatic pause "essay!" Everybody groaned, even Bruce. "This essay is about who you are. It is 1000 words long, no less. And if I catch ANY disobedience in this room, another Saturday will be assigned. Now, any questions?"

Tony started to wave his hand around dramatically, moaning "siiiiirrrrrrr." Fury sighed.

"Yes, Stark?"

"Yeah, does James Bond know you raid his closet?" Everyone giggles a little this. Fury fixes him with a menacing one eyed glare. There were many rumors on how he lost his eye, but no one really knows. Fury's coat 'swished' as he left the room. He stopped by the door and shouted.

"The time is four minutes past seven, your detention has began. I will be in my office, so I will KNOW if any of you start some juvenile behavior," With that he left the room. The only sounds were Fury's chair creaking, the clock ticking, and an odd snapping sound. Steve, Pepper, Bruce and Tony all turned to see Natasha gnawing at her nails. She stopped when she saw them.

"You know," Tony looked over at her. "You're gonna be full for lunch if you keep eating your hand." She spat her nail at him which flicking into his eye. He flipped her off a few times before settling back in his chair with his feet on Steve's. Pepper sighed. This was going to be long.

**Hope to update soon **


End file.
